Buried and Unsealed Emotions
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: AU Light and L log on to AOL IM MESSENGER catch up then they reveal things that they have buried and sealed away. The hurt, the pain everything, but will it be enough to make their lives right? Or will it just make it worse? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…maybe the words and that link to that story u see…just read THAT disclaimer.

Summary: AU Light and L log on to AOL IM MESSENGER catch up then they reveal things that they have buried and sealed away. The hurt, the pain everything, but will it be enough to make their lives right? Or will it just make it worse?

Warning: This is in no way really real, but at the same time kind of. Just to make the story flow I will add a link to a story of mine. My co-author for this story is Zomb! Me love him, he was the one I wrote The Playboy's Love Quest! He told me that it would add to the humor if we added a little of ourselves to the characters (my story, his reaction). This isn't a happy story, this is for all those people out there who feel the same way, who are hurting and those who have Buried and Sealed their Emotions away. Light is Bi, and L is a girl, but if you don't like that make him gay. But for all official purposes L is a GIRL.

EXTRA: FOR THOSE THAT DON'T KNOW IM LINGO THERE WILL BE A THING AT THE END TELLING YOU WHAT IT MEANS!

READ: They won't let me put those asterisk the little star thing for actions or those barracks. So I had to be creative which isn't very. I also couldn't put the little smiley arrow head thing. So i put an actual smile, but they made it a box. If u see two slashes (--) then it means barracks IF it is around the time, if not they it should replace the asterisk. SORRY! I have no idea what to do. Hope you like this. Also they don't like links in here so i have to mess with that too. If you want to use that link just put in www(.)fanfiction(.)net and it should work!!

**_Buried and Unsealed Emotions_**

**Chapter 1**

**BlackxxxHole --11:12 P.M.--: **u there?

**BlackxxxHole --11:12 P.M.--: **it's me Blackie!

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:12 P.M.--: **heya 

**BlackxxxHole --11:12 P.M.--: **YAAA

**BlackxxxHole --11:12 P.M.--: **so tell me something

**BlackxxxHole --11:12 P.M.--: **why u ignore me for months? --Black is sad--

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:13 P.M.--: **my msn broke

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:13 P.M.--: **I can't go on

**BlackxxxHole --11:13 P.M.--: **u could have email me

**BlackxxxHole --11:13 P.M.--: **I sent emails to u

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:13 P.M.--: **on what name? O.o

**BlackxxxHole --11:13 P.M.--: **xxxBlack-Holexxx, I changed my name on here

**BlackxxxHole --11:13 P.M.--: **I was told that u were ignoring everyone

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:13 P.M.--: **my msn broke and I couldn't get in contact

**BlackxxxHole --11:14 P.M.--: **I know that now

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:14 P.M.--: **I couldn't sign on or anything

**BlackxxxHole --11:14 P.M.--: **--hugs-- me understands

**BlackxxxHole --11:14 P.M.--: **finally heehee

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:14 P.M.--: **lol, so, u have fun without me?

**BlackxxxHole --11:14 P.M.--: **hell no

**BlackxxxHole --11:14 P.M.--: **Black learn sad thing about Lost

**BlackxxxHole --11:14 P.M.--: **but first good news!

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:14 P.M.--: **ok 

**BlackxxxHole --11:14 P.M.--: **I wrote a fic for u

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:15 P.M.--: **really? Cool 

**BlackxxxHole --11:15 P.M.--: **its prob bad...I know

**BlackxxxHole --11:15 P.M.--: **but lots of ppl loved it...

**BlackxxxHole --11:15 P.M.--: **or they did during chapter 1

**BlackxxxHole --11:15 P.M.--: **they not review for later chapters

**BlackxxxHole --11:15 P.M.--: **but I finally did what u asked me to do (long ago...round time of pushing ppl into lakes cough)

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:16 P.M.--: **which thing? I said like three

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:16 P.M.--: **I talk a lot o.o

**BlackxxxHole --11:16 P.M.--: **I don't remember those

**BlackxxxHole --11:16 P.M.--: **I remember something about when I told u I wrote fanfics

**BlackxxxHole --11:16 P.M.--: **u asked if I wrote yaoi

**BlackxxxHole --11:16 P.M.--: **--closes eyes-- I did

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:16 P.M.--: **awww 

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:16 P.M.--: **good job1

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:16 P.M.--: **!--

**BlackxxxHole --11:16 P.M.--: **lol

**BlackxxxHole --11:16 P.M.--: **--blushes--

**BlackxxxHole --11:16 P.M.--: **I wrote it

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:17 P.M.--: **--bounces-- I gotta see

**BlackxxxHole --11:17 P.M.--: **the het lemons there are more but the final chapter has ONLY Yaoi

**BlackxxxHole --11:17 P.M.--: **it says first chapter for Lost

**BlackxxxHole --11:17 P.M.--: **oh did I tell u it has lemons in it?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:18 P.M.--: **lol, lemons?

**BlackxxxHole --11:18 P.M.--: **yep...the girls liked my…umm lemons in the first chapter

**BlackxxxHole --11:18 P.M.--: **they said MORE, MORE, MORE

**BlackxxxHole --11:18 P.M.--: **it wasn't that explicated in 2nd chapter, but the 3rd --blushes madly--

**BlackxxxHole --11:18 P.M.--: **I never thought I could write a yaoi lemon

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:19 P.M.--: **one sec, whts a lemon?

**BlackxxxHole --11:19 P.M.--: **lemonsex

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:19 P.M.--: **…lost…no pun there

**BlackxxxHole --11:19 P.M.--: **lol

**BlackxxxHole --11:19 P.M.--: **Okay u know how guys look at porn?

**BlackxxxHole --11:19 P.M.--: **Well girls READ it

**BlackxxxHole --11:19 P.M.--: **that is what a lemon is

**BlackxxxHole --11:19 P.M.--: **u have had to read it

**BlackxxxHole --11:19 P.M.--: **some...

**BlackxxxHole --11:19 P.M.--: **right?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:20 P.M.--: **erotic literature basically?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:20 P.M.--: **sorry, but this is totally new to me

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:20 P.M.--: **XP

**BlackxxxHole --11:21 P.M.--: **GASP

**BlackxxxHole --11:21 P.M.--: **u read yaoi right?

**BlackxxxHole --11:21 P.M.--: **and u hasn't read some sex scene?

**BlackxxxHole --11:21 P.M.--: **--is stunned--

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:21 P.M.--: **when u say read, do you mean fully words, or like doujin?

**BlackxxxHole --11:21 P.M.--: **is that like manga stuff

**BlackxxxHole --11:21 P.M.--: **like pics of it?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:21 P.M.--: **ya, manga hentai

**BlackxxxHole --11:22 P.M.--: **this is manga/anime hentai, but is in fanfic form

**BlackxxxHole --11:22 P.M.--: **u read fanfics right?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:22 P.M.--: **never in my life :

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:22 P.M.--: **--

**BlackxxxHole --11:22 P.M.--: **u have never read a fanfic?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:22 P.M.--: **I don't really know wht a fanfic is XP

**BlackxxxHole --11:22 P.M.--: **--falls to the floor with a sweat drop--

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:23 P.M.--: **I'm guessing fan fiction

**BlackxxxHole --11:23 P.M.--: **A fanfic is like someone like us making a story

**BlackxxxHole --11:23 P.M.--: **with someone we don't' own

**BlackxxxHole --11:23 P.M.--: **like my YAOI one is Naruto one

**BlackxxxHole --11:23 P.M.--: **we take something we are a fan of andwrite a story with it...our plot, but using the characters of the show/manga/book

**BlackxxxHole --11:24 P.M.--: **we can even make our on characters OOCs

**BlackxxxHole --11:24 P.M.--: **Original Character

**BlackxxxHole --11:24 P.M.--: **(OOC is out of character my bad)

**BlackxxxHole --11:24 P.M.--: **do u get it now?

**BlackxxxHole --11:24 P.M.--: **r u still there?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:24 P.M.--: **lol, ya

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:24 P.M.--: **just absrbg

**BlackxxxHole --11:24 P.M.--: **k

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:24 P.M.--: **absorbing--

**BlackxxxHole --11:24 P.M.--: **good

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:25 P.M.--: **ok, pics or no?

**BlackxxxHole --11:25 P.M.--: **sigh do u want pics?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:25 P.M.--: **lmao

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:25 P.M.--: **I'm just curious

**BlackxxxHole --11:25 P.M.--: **if u do then go to Google images type in sasukexnaruto

**BlackxxxHole --11:25 P.M.--: **no pics, words sorry

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:25 P.M.--: **that's fine

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:25 P.M.--: **sasuxnaru 

**BlackxxxHole --11:25 P.M.--: **--Blackie's head goes down--

**BlackxxxHole --11:26 P.M.--: **yeah sasxnaru

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:26 P.M.--: **lol, I'm just trying to figure out how it all is laid out

**BlackxxxHole --11:26 P.M.--: **here do u want the link?  
**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:26 P.M.--: **okay 

**BlackxxxHole --11:26 P.M.--: **want the exact link or the link to my profile?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:26 P.M.--: **exact link, I'll get lost  
**BlackxxxHole --11:26 P.M.--: **k

**BlackxxxHole --11:27 P.M.--: **hold on, I have to go get it

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:27 P.M.--: **np 

**BlackxxxHole --11:27 P.M.--: **/s/4282919/1/ThePlayboysLoveQuest

**BlackxxxHole --11:27 P.M.--: **The playboy's love quest

**BlackxxxHole --11:27 P.M.--: **hope u like it...

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:28 P.M.--: **Ur awfully worried abt my opinion O.o

**BlackxxxHole --11:28 P.M.--: **well I am getting off is that ok?

**BlackxxxHole --11:28 P.M.--: **lol it as meant for u

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:28 P.M.--: **--smiles and hugs you-- thank you

**BlackxxxHole --11:28 P.M.--: **actually before I go I need to tell u something

**BlackxxxHole --11:28 P.M.--: **--hugs--

**BlackxxxHole --11:28 P.M.--: **is it true?

**BlackxxxHole --11:28 P.M.--: **what Demon told me

**BlackxxxHole --11:28 P.M.--: **about Sarah…

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:28 P.M.--: **I'm not entirely sure wht he told you

**BlackxxxHole --11:29 P.M.--: **what do u think?

**BlackxxxHole --11:29 P.M.--: **sighs

**BlackxxxHole --11:29 P.M.--: **u loved her...that was what u told me

**BlackxxxHole --11:29 P.M.--: **was it fake love

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:29 P.M.--: **in a way...

**BlackxxxHole --11:29 P.M.--: **u think u like someone but in truth u don't really know

**BlackxxxHole --11:30 P.M.--: **I know I am guilty of mistaking friend love for love

**BlackxxxHole --11:30 P.M.--: **I did it once

**BlackxxxHole --11:30 P.M.--: **I lost a friend that way

**BlackxxxHole --11:30 P.M.--: **he never talk to me again

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:30 P.M.--: **a man shouldn't do that...

**BlackxxxHole --11:30 P.M.--: **lol

**BlackxxxHole --11:30 P.M.--: **u did it

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:30 P.M.--: **I know

**BlackxxxHole --11:30 P.M.--: **so does that mean u aren't a man?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:31 P.M.--: **I said shouldn't

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:31 P.M.--: **didn't say doesn't

**BlackxxxHole --11:31 P.M.--: **lol my bad

**BlackxxxHole --11:31 P.M.--: **I didn't mean that

**BlackxxxHole --11:31 P.M.--: **sorry

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:31 P.M.--: **dw, I told u before, I'm an asshole

**BlackxxxHole --11:31 P.M.--: **sometimes u are

**BlackxxxHole --11:31 P.M.--: **but hey, if ur friends an ass u tell them

**BlackxxxHole --11:32 P.M.--: **and u help them STOP being an ass

**BlackxxxHole --11:32 P.M.--: **--looks for mrs. lead pipe--

**BlackxxxHole --11:32 P.M.--: **so how can I help u STOP being an ass?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:32 P.M.--: **if I knew, id do it

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:32 P.M.--: **my emotions are…different

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:32 P.M.--: **I'm cold

**BlackxxxHole --11:32 P.M.--: **aren't all of ours

**BlackxxxHole --11:33 P.M.--: **I distance myself from ppl just because I don't want to get hurt

**BlackxxxHole --11:33 P.M.--: **I have so many walls around myself

**BlackxxxHole --11:33 P.M.--: **I even push ppl away that is why I have no friends

**BlackxxxHole --11:33 P.M.--: **and if I do manage to have a friend it's not a real one

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:33 P.M.--: **u sound like me

**BlackxxxHole --11:33 P.M.--: **lol

**BlackxxxHole --11:34 P.M.--: **ppl think I am weird and insane but I act that way so no one will hurt me

**BlackxxxHole --11:34 P.M.--: **and if I do something stupid (like embarrass myself) guess what I do?

**BlackxxxHole --11:34 P.M.--: **I block it out

**BlackxxxHole --11:34 P.M.--: **That is why I have basically no good memory

**BlackxxxHole --11:35 P.M.--: **I don't remember much of anything that has happened to me

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:35 P.M.--: **ur lucky...

**BlackxxxHole --11:35 P.M.--: **I don't remember my feelings of when I was happy, hurt, anything'

**BlackxxxHole --11:35 P.M.--: **no I am not lucky

**BlackxxxHole --11:35 P.M.--: **I shouldn't be doing it

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:35 P.M.--: **everyday I see all my mistakes, everything I've done I shouldn't have, all those I've hurt and it just chips away at me

**BlackxxxHole --11:35 P.M.--: **do you realize what will happen when some guy actually starts breaking through?

**BlackxxxHole --11:36 P.M.--: **first guy

**BlackxxxHole --11:36 P.M.--: **will be all it takes

**BlackxxxHole --11:36 P.M.--: **to whittle away everything I have been trying to protect

**BlackxxxHole --11:36 P.M.--: **I know why I get bored easily, distracted easily

**BlackxxxHole --11:36 P.M.--: **its bc once I stop

**BlackxxxHole --11:37 P.M.--: **and actually think about myself

**BlackxxxHole --11:37 P.M.--: **I see and feel this black hole

**BlackxxxHole --11:37 P.M.--: **and I feel so empty

**BlackxxxHole --11:37 P.M.--: **I start to not be able to breathe

**BlackxxxHole --11:37 P.M.--: **the tears start to come

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:37 P.M.--: **wow...

**BlackxxxHole --11:37 P.M.--: **there is something I want so bad

**BlackxxxHole --11:38 P.M.--: **but I know somehow that I will never have it

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:38 P.M.--: **wht is it? if I may know

**BlackxxxHole --11:38 P.M.--: **love, not family love, I just want ppl

**BlackxxxHole --11:38 P.M.--: **to love me, friend love (true friends)

**BlackxxxHole --11:38 P.M.--: **and maybe some guy to actually see through my barriers

**BlackxxxHole --11:39 P.M.--: **to see the thousands of masks that I have on

**BlackxxxHole --11:39 P.M.--: **I honestly don't know what is a mask or what isn't anymore

**BlackxxxHole --11:39 P.M.--: **I don't know what is the real me,

**BlackxxxHole --11:39 P.M.--: **it could be something I invented

**BlackxxxHole --11:39 P.M.--: **u never know

**BlackxxxHole --11:39 P.M.--: **so tell me

**BlackxxxHole --11:40 P.M.--: **why did u break up with her once she said I love u

**BlackxxxHole --11:40 P.M.--: **( I don't know much)

**BlackxxxHole --11:40 P.M.--: **all I know is that Demon said u guys broke up

**BlackxxxHole --11:40 P.M.--: **bc of that

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:40 P.M.--: **...cause she said she loved me?

**BlackxxxHole --11:40 P.M.--: **that was what I was told

**BlackxxxHole --11:40 P.M.--: **u got scared and ran

**BlackxxxHole --11:41 P.M.--: **I can't ask her

**BlackxxxHole --11:41 P.M.--: **she got so upset when I started asking her about u

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:41 P.M.--: **Blackie... urprobably the only one who can possibly understand this

**BlackxxxHole --11:41 P.M.--: **let me help

**BlackxxxHole --11:41 P.M.--: **I am ur friend

**BlackxxxHole --11:41 P.M.--: **my name does mean listener

**BlackxxxHole --11:41 P.M.--: **lol (how ironic u know)

**BlackxxxHole --11:41 P.M.--: **ironic--

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:42 P.M.--: **very 

**BlackxxxHole --11:42 P.M.--: **lol

**BlackxxxHole --11:42 P.M.--: **now tell me

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:42 P.M.--: **ok, first off, she said she loved abt a day after I asked her out

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:42 P.M.--: **that had nothing to do with it

**BlackxxxHole --11:42 P.M.--: **k

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:42 P.M.--: **we went out for a couple months

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:43 P.M.--: **it just... I push ppl away when they get too close

**BlackxxxHole --11:43 P.M.--: **I fear for my first BF

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:43 P.M.--: **I couldn't fully trust her with that much of me

**BlackxxxHole --11:43 P.M.--: **sometimes u have to take a risk

**BlackxxxHole --11:43 P.M.--: **lmao, how many times has Demon told me that?

**BlackxxxHole --11:44 P.M.--: **Demon is the opp of me

**BlackxxxHole --11:44 P.M.--: **he goes out there, risks his heart

**BlackxxxHole --11:44 P.M.--: **and yet even though he ends up on his ass again and again

**BlackxxxHole --11:44 P.M.--: **hurt more and more he still risks it

**BlackxxxHole --11:44 P.M.--: **I call him a fool, but maybe I am the fool here

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:44 P.M.--: **I'm sorry, but I can't respect him

**BlackxxxHole --11:45 P.M.--: **is it better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all?

**BlackxxxHole --11:45 P.M.--: **don't worry I don't think I do either

**BlackxxxHole --11:45 P.M.--: **I almost went out with him

**BlackxxxHole --11:45 P.M.--: **lol

**BlackxxxHole --11:45 P.M.--: **it was him or Sky

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:45 P.M.--: **u chose Sky XP

**BlackxxxHole --11:45 P.M.--: **first come first serve

**BlackxxxHole --11:45 P.M.--: **and look where that got me

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:45 P.M.--: **ya...

**BlackxxxHole --11:45 P.M.--: **Sky is a pain in my ass

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:46 P.M.--: **lol..

**BlackxxxHole --11:46 P.M.--: **he never liked me, I see that now

**BlackxxxHole --11:46 P.M.--: **but why he asked me out I will never know

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:46 P.M.--: **mystery I guess...

**BlackxxxHole --11:46 P.M.--: **I aint asking

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:46 P.M.--: **but ur a nice person

**BlackxxxHole --11:46 P.M.--: **thanks

**BlackxxxHole --11:46 P.M.--: **some don't' think so

**BlackxxxHole --11:47 P.M.--: **I want to kill Vic though

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:47 P.M.--: **do I know him?

**BlackxxxHole --11:47 P.M.--: **--mumbles-- asshole...I did not get owned

**BlackxxxHole --11:47 P.M.--: **--rolls eyes--

**BlackxxxHole --11:47 P.M.--: **there is this site where it's called u got

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:47 P.M.--: **the thing that puts ur name in?

**BlackxxxHole --11:47 P.M.--: **yeah

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:48 P.M.--: **ya...

**BlackxxxHole --11:48 P.M.--: **he put mine

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:48 P.M.--: **I put mine

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:48 P.M.--: **lol:)

**BlackxxxHole --11:48 P.M.--: **I laugh about it

**BlackxxxHole --11:48 P.M.--: **--hits Lost on his head--

**BlackxxxHole --11:48 P.M.--: **so that was why I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill him or not

**BlackxxxHole --11:48 P.M.--: **push him into a lake maybe --eyes flash evilly--

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:48 P.M.--: **dw abt that, I doubt he meant anything by it

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:49 P.M.--: **its just fun

**BlackxxxHole --11:49 P.M.--: **I shot him in the balls but it seems he doesn't know the rules yet about them

**BlackxxxHole --11:49 P.M.--: **I know Lost

**BlackxxxHole --11:49 P.M.--: **that was why I wasn't sure

**BlackxxxHole --11:49 P.M.--: **r u still a masochist?

**BlackxxxHole --11:49 P.M.--: **bc if u r

**BlackxxxHole --11:49 P.M.--: **then shit

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:49 P.M.--: **why?

**BlackxxxHole --11:49 P.M.--: **I just hit u on the head remember?

**BlackxxxHole --11:49 P.M.--: **I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:50 P.M.--: **ya, I like it when girls hit me

**BlackxxxHole --11:50 P.M.--: **ahhh see what happens when u don't talk to me in a while!

**BlackxxxHole --11:50 P.M.--: **I forget that stuff

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:50 P.M.--: **lol

**BlackxxxHole --11:50 P.M.--: **if u didn't like it I would so kill u by torture

**BlackxxxHole --11:50 P.M.--: **lmao

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:50 P.M.--: **yay 

**BlackxxxHole --11:50 P.M.--: **--cough laugh--

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:50 P.M.--: **I have a question...

**BlackxxxHole --11:50 P.M.--: **yeah?

**BlackxxxHole --11:51 P.M.--: **I asked enough tonight lol, ur turn

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:51 P.M.--: **does it ever hurt to see ppl aroundyou not able to understand you?

**BlackxxxHole --11:51 P.M.--: **like I said before...I block it out so I don't really know...no one will understand me Light no one

**BlackxxxHole --11:52 P.M.--: **that is why I know I won't find someone who loves me...

**BlackxxxHole --11:52 P.M.--: **bchow can someone understandme when I don't really understand myself

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:52 P.M.--: **--sits back-- that's wht I'm still wondering...

**BlackxxxHole --11:52 P.M.--: **lol aren't we all

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:52 P.M.--: **if we all were then we wouldn't be in the predicament

**BlackxxxHole --11:53 P.M.--: **ahhh but that is the thing right?

**BlackxxxHole --11:53 P.M.--: **how do u know someone else is in the same?

**BlackxxxHole --11:53 P.M.--: **no one would know by how I act in real life

**BlackxxxHole --11:53 P.M.--: **I am a girl who if u insult her it bounces off and she gets on with her life

**BlackxxxHole --11:53 P.M.--: **but sometimes there is so much I can take u know

**BlackxxxHole --11:54 P.M.--: **Masks...so helpful

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:54 P.M.--: **yep... too bad there's too many after awhile

**BlackxxxHole --11:54 P.M.--: **yeah...too many

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:54 P.M.--: **can't tell how ur actually suppose to feel, and wht ur just telling urself ur feeling

**BlackxxxHole --11:54 P.M.--: **that is why u have to be like me

**BlackxxxHole --11:54 P.M.--: **just move don't stop

**BlackxxxHole --11:55 P.M.--: **if u stop u let ur self think

**BlackxxxHole --11:55 P.M.--: **thinking sometimes is bad

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:55 P.M.--: **my problem is I have nothing but time

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:55 P.M.--: **time to destroy myself

**BlackxxxHole --11:55 P.M.--: **time to destroy huh?

**BlackxxxHole --11:55 P.M.--: **I wonder how long it will be before I do

**BlackxxxHole --11:56 P.M.--: **I listen to three days grace OneX and the others

**BlackxxxHole --11:56 P.M.--: **I realize that those songs talk about me

**BlackxxxHole --11:56 P.M.--: **(to some point)

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:56 P.M.--: **...o.o

**BlackxxxHole --11:56 P.M.--: **I realized this

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:56 P.M.--: **that's weird

**BlackxxxHole --11:56 P.M.--: **I am not fully there yet

**BlackxxxHole --11:56 P.M.--: **but I am getting there

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:56 P.M.--: **I am there...

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:56 P.M.--: **I've been there, for abt 3 years

**BlackxxxHole --11:57 P.M.--: **I wonder we how many ppl are there and don't even know it huh?

**BlackxxxHole --11:57 P.M.--: **for all I know I am there (but I am miss denial)

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:57 P.M.--: **u can't hide from it

**BlackxxxHole --11:57 P.M.--: **yeah

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:57 P.M.--: **it becomes ur life...

**BlackxxxHole --11:57 P.M.--: **do me a favor

**BlackxxxHole --11:57 P.M.--: **this song saved me

**Lost-In-Oblivion --11:57 P.M.--: **wht song?

**BlackxxxHole --11:58 P.M.--: **the more I listened to it the more I realized how true it is

**BlackxxxHole --11:58 P.M.--: **hey before I give it to u

**BlackxxxHole --11:58 P.M.--: **I want u to know something

**BlackxxxHole --11:58 P.M.--: **I have never talked about this stuff to anyone

**BlackxxxHole --11:58 P.M.--: **maybe to one person but it was only a tiny piece of it

**BlackxxxHole --11:58 P.M.--: **that was when I realized that this has to stop

**BlackxxxHole --11:58 P.M.--: **I have to stop pushing ppl away

**BlackxxxHole --11:59 P.M.--: **I found this song and I didn't even know it when I went to camp

**BlackxxxHole --11:59 P.M.--: **the week during June 16th

**BlackxxxHole --11:59 P.M.--: **it's called Mirror

**BlackxxxHole --11:59 P.M.--: **I will send u the song

**BlackxxxHole --11:59 P.M.--: **k?

**BlackxxxHole --11:59 P.M.--: **promise me u will listen and think about its words and meanings?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:00 A.M.--: **of course...

**BlackxxxHole --12:00 A.M.--: **then come back to me

**BlackxxxHole --12:00 A.M.--: **and tell me what ur thinking okay?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:00 A.M.--: **ok, I'll try

**BlackxxxHole --12:00 A.M.--: **--laughing at myself right now-- I never put those things together till I told u about them

**BlackxxxHole --12:00 A.M.--: **when I told u how I am I fully realized how pathetic I am

**BlackxxxHole --12:01 A.M.--: **well let me send it to u

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:01 A.M.--: **ok, and ur not pathetic

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:01 A.M.--: **ur stronger than a lot of other ppl

**BlackxxxHole --12:02 A.M.--: **sometimes I don't see this

**BlackxxxHole --12:02 A.M.--: **see that--

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:03 A.M.--: **I want you to always know it

**BlackxxxHole --12:03 A.M.--: **lol...thanks

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:03 A.M.--: **--sits head back-- it's hard to keep things from ppl, they call it running, I call it protection

**BlackxxxHole --12:04 A.M.--: **sometimes I just want ppl to pity me, but I wonder if that is what I want, I guess we just want attention right

**BlackxxxHole --12:04 A.M.--: **I wonder how ppl would react if they knew about me

**BlackxxxHole --12:04 A.M.--: **I think sometimes maybe if they saw it, maybe if they knew...

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:04 A.M.--: **they can't understand

**BlackxxxHole --12:05 A.M.--: **it's the sad truth

**BlackxxxHole --12:05 A.M.--: **they can't understand unless they are the same way right?

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:05 A.M.--: **I've tried to show ppl... they know wht they've experienced

**BlackxxxHole --12:05 A.M.--: **I know

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:05 A.M.--: **can't know this fear unless u feel it I guess

**BlackxxxHole --12:06 A.M.--: **want to know the real truth behindwhy they can't understand?

**BlackxxxHole --12:06 A.M.--: **they just don't want to

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:06 A.M.--: **exactly...

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:06 A.M.--: **how can u trust pplwho can't empathize with you?

**BlackxxxHole --12:06 A.M.--: **exactly

**BlackxxxHole --12:07 A.M.--: **how can u trust ppl who simply put don't care?

**BlackxxxHole --12:07 A.M.--: **they always say trust ppl, open up

**BlackxxxHole --12:07 A.M.--: **but how can we open up and trust ppl? When they just don't care

**BlackxxxHole --12:08 A.M.--: **they shrug it off, it isn't there problem

**BlackxxxHole --12:08 A.M.--: **one day it will be

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:08 A.M.--: **ya... one day they'll know the pain of this, the emptiness of being alone

**BlackxxxHole --12:08 A.M.--: **and then look at us

**BlackxxxHole --12:08 A.M.--: **how will we react?

**BlackxxxHole --12:09 A.M.--: **I don't want to trust ppl

**BlackxxxHole --12:09 A.M.--: **I don't want to open up

**BlackxxxHole --12:09 A.M.--: **not to ppl who don't care

**BlackxxxHole --12:09 A.M.--: **I mean, look at me

**BlackxxxHole --12:09 A.M.--: **I don't understand what my friends feel

**BlackxxxHole --12:09 A.M.--: **but I TRY to, I listen

**BlackxxxHole --12:09 A.M.--: **and I TRY

**BlackxxxHole --12:09 A.M.--: **but where does this get me?

**BlackxxxHole --12:10 A.M.--: **further don't a path with someone who doesn't care

**BlackxxxHole --12:10 A.M.--: **who backs away from u,

**BlackxxxHole --12:10 A.M.--: **and u end up further and deeper in your shells

**BlackxxxHole --12:11 A.M.--: **what I hate the most is that when I actually go out there and TRY, try to make a connection it backfires u know

**BlackxxxHole --12:11 A.M.--: **that is worse than not trying at all

**BlackxxxHole --12:11 A.M.--: **I sent the song did u get it?

**BlackxxxHole --12:12 A.M.--: **damn...why am I doing this I wonder? Talking to you, spilling all this?

**BlackxxxHole --12:12 A.M.--: **I wonder

**Lost-In-Oblivion --12:12 A.M.--: **idk... but it's a miracle

* * *

IM terms and stuff, I know most of you know, but for those out there (THERE ARE) that don't know here it is:

Ur--your

Dw--don't worry

Wht--what

Abt--about

Np--no problem

Sasuxnaru--SasukexNaruto

Pics--pictures

LMAO--Laughing my ass off

Ya--yeah

Prob--probably or problem

Uyou

Opp--opposite

Urself--yourself

Idk--I don't know

Het--heter

Hope you liked it, stay for the next chapter, it's the last one! This is also 17 pages! Even though it's only around 5000 words and all, but it is still so long… lol

Any questions please ask; if this affects you, like it did me when I wrote it, please say something. Even if you don't want to explain or anything just says something, one word will do. I just want to know that SOMEONE understands what I write. Or it MEANS something to someone. I want to know that what I write makes a difference and if this helps someone out there then so be it.

REVIEW!! I have to know what ppl think. This is deep I know. Some don't want to hear this, but most HAVE to. Simple as that. Though I will admit I added my story in there for show. I mean it fit so I said what the hell? Anyway the song is by Barlow girl in case you wanted to listen to it.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: I WARNED BEFORE THAT I had added some of my stories in there. I wanted L to come across as a write, like me! L is a girl, and Light is BI…should they end up together?

EXTRA WARNING: I felt lazy and didn't add times to this one. But does it matter? This is the last and final chapter, and I hope you like it. It doesn't have as much words, and details as the last one. This is kind of like a wrap up, but it does have some good stuff. It is 16 pages long I believe, but less words. This one is about 3000, when the last one was 5000. But they were both a thousand or so less when I first made them. The first chapter was like 3000 and something and I was just tryign to get to 4000, but ending up with 5000 with all that editing lol. Well I really hoep you like this. Please read what i wrote at the end. Hopefully this story helped you in more ways then one.

**_Buried and Unsealed Emotions_**

**Chapter 2**

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: hey

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ...yt?

**BlackxxxHole**: yeah

**BlackxxxHole**: kind of

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: u alright?

**BlackxxxHole**: oh yeah fine lol

**BlackxxxHole**: I'm reading a fanfic at the moment

**BlackxxxHole**: and didn't know that u send me a message

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: OH, ok, that's fine XP my bad

**BlackxxxHole**: it's ok

**BlackxxxHole**: I can still talk

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I got up to the end of chapter 2 last night in the playboy's love quest

**BlackxxxHole**: I have that gift u know

**BlackxxxHole**: yaaa

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: it's awesome!

**BlackxxxHole**: chapter 1 was full of lemony goodness right?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao, yup

**BlackxxxHole**: lol

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol, but I really liked it, you wrote it very well

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I was up till 4:30 reading it XP

**BlackxxxHole**: I wasn't so sure

**BlackxxxHole**: it took u THAT long?

**BlackxxxHole**: I left u about what after 1?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: bad computer, sorry XP

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: but it was excellent

**BlackxxxHole**: thanks

**BlackxxxHole**: When I wrote it...I just got the idea PLAYBOY!

**BlackxxxHole**: and then I wrote it...wasn't so sure on the lemoness

**BlackxxxHole**: but since a lot of ppl liked it was ok

**BlackxxxHole**: NOTE TO EVERYONE: if u want ppl to read ur fanfic write a yaoi with sex. Girls will jump on that thing in seconds! And a couple of gay/bi guys but you don't see those.

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao

**BlackxxxHole**: that is the best way to get viewers

**BlackxxxHole**: I have over 5000 and something hits

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ya, but u just wrote it very well, u got me feeling wht ppl were feeling, u got me into the mindset of the characters

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: sorry, I just got really into it XP

**BlackxxxHole**: lol

**BlackxxxHole**: See the best thing I can do is follow the mind of someone

**BlackxxxHole**: like if u look at my other one shots (lots of ppl like those) are the ones

**BlackxxxHole**: where I go from one view point of the char and trace something in their life

**BlackxxxHole**: like Crescent Moon Mitsuru's feelings on the stupid human he has come to love

**BlackxxxHole**: and on Alice 19th I play on Frey's hopeless love for Alice

**BlackxxxHole**: after u finish with that check out my other ones

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: kk

**BlackxxxHole**: I think I have more Naruto's than anything...

**BlackxxxHole**: then Slayers, then I don't know I want to have a least 1 story for all the anime or manga that I have read/watched

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ur good, I have faith in you

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: question though... have you ever loved someone?

**BlackxxxHole**: lol right now I have like gosh 32 I think

**BlackxxxHole**: why?

**BlackxxxHole**: Do I...capture it? says weirdly

**BlackxxxHole**: raises eyebrows too

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: that's my question, I don't know love

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I just mean... can you portray it if u've never felt it?

**BlackxxxHole**: I don't know

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: have to ask someone in love I guess

**BlackxxxHole**: I haven't felt it damn I don't even know what it feels like to like someone

**BlackxxxHole**: I mean I get that confused with friend like

**BlackxxxHole**: I prob felt it just don't know it

**BlackxxxHole**: not love but like

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I'm not entirely sure I know wht like is XP

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol, wish I wasn't so emotionally cut off, be a lot easier to understand this stuff XP

**BlackxxxHole**: I know

**BlackxxxHole**: what I hate the most

**BlackxxxHole**: is when my friends go OH I LOVE HIM

**BlackxxxHole**: HE LOVES ME

**BlackxxxHole**: then two weeks or so later bamm he was a real bastard I don't love him

**BlackxxxHole**: then get on to another guy I LOVE HIM

**BlackxxxHole**: TICKS ME OFF!

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol, ya, I learned from that shit, I not saying I love you for awhile

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ugh, long day...

**BlackxxxHole**: I know

**BlackxxxHole**: sorry I got so into it, this fanfic is GOOD!

**BlackxxxHole**: Naruto is pissy

**BlackxxxHole**: Naruto ran away from Konoha

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: o.o TT

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: he should come back

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol, and its ok

**BlackxxxHole**: why? he brought Sasuke back

**BlackxxxHole**: and everyone ignores him

**BlackxxxHole**: hates him and doesn't pay attention to him, why should he stay

**BlackxxxHole**: plus he is with kids who have demons sealed in him as well.

**BlackxxxHole**: them

**BlackxxxHole**: 2 girls 1 dude

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ya, Konoha's a bunch of pricks, fuck em

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I agree with Naruto now

**BlackxxxHole**: I do too

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: hm... when was the last time I talked to you?

**BlackxxxHole**: I don't know...u are so asking the wrong person I have slept since then

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol, I mean before yesterday

**BlackxxxHole**: that is what I meant

**BlackxxxHole**: I have slept since then and have forgotten

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: Ohhh, okay

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: trying to remember how much shits happened since then I need to fill u in on XP

**BlackxxxHole**: well...I think the last thing u told me or so was that u and Sarah was going out and u loved her

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: my bro moved in yet?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: out

**BlackxxxHole**: nope

**BlackxxxHole**: sorry THIS DAMN STORY! almost done

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol, it's alright

**BlackxxxHole**: I am on sadly chapter 11 (almost 12 total of 20 chapters)

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao wow XD

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: want me to try and sum up my last 4 months?

**BlackxxxHole**: if u want

**BlackxxxHole**: oww...damn desk

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: aww v.v

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ok, bro moved out, cousin is a prick, bro got job, dad dotes on him, bro steals my friends, goes after girl I use to like, dads stops paying for my house my mom's had since she was a child, A/C broke making 86 degrees for a abt a week, and nowwwww dad once again stopped paying and is breaking the court order... oh ya, and my parents divorced sometime in there

**BlackxxxHole**: I think u told me that last part

**BlackxxxHole**: Do I need to go call the hug ppl?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao

**BlackxxxHole**: snickers remember how I would do that before?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao, oh ya

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: fucking pig!

**BlackxxxHole**: oh u loved him

**BlackxxxHole**: no lying now

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: if he was on my plate maybe

**BlackxxxHole**: I know u had dreams about him

**BlackxxxHole**: u and him running through the flowers

**BlackxxxHole**: hand in hand

**BlackxxxHole**: throws up

**BlackxxxHole**: disgusting Lost

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: little specific huh Blackie? ;)

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ok, I feel really bad abt this, u don't have to tell me but it feels weird, whts ur first name? XP

**BlackxxxHole**: I could have sworn I told u

**BlackxxxHole**: it's this really weird word that begins with L, so my friends call me L.

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I KNEW THAT!

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ha, ok, L.

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I like that

**BlackxxxHole**: lol

**BlackxxxHole**: chapter 14 out of 21

**BlackxxxHole**: too many chapters

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao

**BlackxxxHole**: chapter 15

**BlackxxxHole**: and I am stopping for the night

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao

**BlackxxxHole**: Sarah told me today she sent me an IM on MSN (I wasn't there when she sent it I was watching FF7AC--ME LOVE THAT MOVIE!!)

**BlackxxxHole**: and she said that she had to talk to me...weird

**BlackxxxHole**: so whenever she came on I ran

**BlackxxxHole**: For some reason I don't want to hear it

**BlackxxxHole**: it

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: DONT

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: you'll get wrapped up in this shit

**BlackxxxHole**: wait...

**BlackxxxHole**: what?

**BlackxxxHole**: I thought this 'shit' was over with

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ...

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: no

**BlackxxxHole**: explain! or Mrs. lead pipe comes out

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lo least I'm not sure; she may just be causing shit with Bunny for another reason

**BlackxxxHole**: prob

**BlackxxxHole**: she apparently doesn't like to talk about u so that can't be it

**BlackxxxHole**: ne subject

**BlackxxxHole**: new

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: k

**BlackxxxHole**: so what was u doing while I was reading that fic called Naruto's betrayal…

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: music

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: talking

**BlackxxxHole**: to whom?

**BlackxxxHole**: did u like that song I sent?

**BlackxxxHole**: ...now I am bored

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao

**BlackxxxHole**: my talking buddy doesn't talk

**BlackxxxHole**: what is the point of a talking buddy?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: hmm

**BlackxxxHole**: that doesn't talk

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: yell at

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: punching bag

**BlackxxxHole**: creates a clone to yell and punch at Lost

**BlackxxxHole**: while Blackie yawns

**BlackxxxHole**: real life yawn too

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao, aww

**BlackxxxHole**: no wtalk!

**BlackxxxHole**: now talk!

**BlackxxxHole**: do we have to play that question game again

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: srry XP

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: 5 ppl are IMing me

**BlackxxxHole**: who?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: hard to juggle

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ppl u don't know at all

**BlackxxxHole**: k

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I have a wide friend base

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: XP

**BlackxxxHole**: not really

**BlackxxxHole**: gives Lost the look

**BlackxxxHole**: that says: I know the truth

**BlackxxxHole**: dark vador is ur father

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: denial

**BlackxxxHole**: roflmfao

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: cause if he isn't ur father, u can continue to do ur sister

**BlackxxxHole**: huh?

**BlackxxxHole**: so Luke can do his twin

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol, its front Luke's point of view

**BlackxxxHole**: sick

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: from

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ya, aint it?

**BlackxxxHole**: but still he IS his father

**BlackxxxHole**: it freaked me out when I watched it again EWWW SHE KISSED HIM etc

**BlackxxxHole**: glad she fell in love with solo

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: still

**BlackxxxHole**: if not...incest of the worse kind

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I would've loved the irony

**BlackxxxHole**: lol

**BlackxxxHole**: irony is a bitch

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I love it soo

**BlackxxxHole**: I bet u o

**BlackxxxHole**: do

**BlackxxxHole**: now I have to go

**BlackxxxHole**: I don't want to stay up till after 1 tonight

**BlackxxxHole**: work to do tomorrow

**BlackxxxHole**: clean ROOM VBERY GOOD...then start on AP assignment

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao, ah, procrastinator

**BlackxxxHole**: yeah

**BlackxxxHole**: I actually have 2 assignments

**BlackxxxHole**: one I am not attempting

**BlackxxxHole**: who likes the Scarlet Letter I want to burn that bitch

**BlackxxxHole**: then torture it for all of eternity

**BlackxxxHole**: has eil gleam in eyes

**BlackxxxHole**: evil

**BlackxxxHole**: would u believe me if I told u an evil char in 1 of my stories was called:

**BlackxxxHole**: the EVIL FLUFFERNUTTER FROM HELL?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: that's... PERFECT

**BlackxxxHole**: I was asking ppl for names on the chat site

**BlackxxxHole**: and someone suggested that one

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I vaguely remember that

**BlackxxxHole**: u weren't on

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I'm always on

**BlackxxxHole**: it was like a week or so ago

**BlackxxxHole**: U weren't logged in

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I'm never logged in

**BlackxxxHole**: u suck

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I'm always watching

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I'm fucking weird

**BlackxxxHole**: that is creepy

**BlackxxxHole**: STALKER!

**BlackxxxHole**: U PROB WRITE DOWN MY STALKING LESSONS DIDN"T u

**BlackxxxHole**: sigh I wish I did

**BlackxxxHole**: I could have published a story on that

**BlackxxxHole**: then someone could actually stalk someone with those lessons

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I'm just born to do it

**BlackxxxHole**: u didn't get them?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: nope

**BlackxxxHole**: crap

**BlackxxxHole**: I just thought of a yaoi I could make

**BlackxxxHole**: Sasuke gives Naruto stalking lessons

**BlackxxxHole**: Naruto stalks Sasuke

**BlackxxxHole**: then rapes him

**BlackxxxHole**: sigh that plan wasted

**BlackxxxHole**: see final test is u have to stalk someone successfully, Naruto does that

**BlackxxxHole**: he stalks Sasuke then jumps him at the end of the story

**BlackxxxHole**: what do u think?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I like it

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I'd read it

**BlackxxxHole**: I'm joking of course

**BlackxxxHole**: but since someone didn't get them down

**BlackxxxHole**: I can't do that story

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: pssh, why not?

**BlackxxxHole**: I need those 10 rules

**BlackxxxHole**: 10 lessons

**BlackxxxHole**: if I had those then...

**BlackxxxHole**: but then Naruto would break the first rule

**BlackxxxHole**: STALK ONLY OPP SEX

**BlackxxxHole**: unless I make Naruto a girl

**BlackxxxHole**: oh well

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: he could whts it called

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: forget the girl thing XP

**BlackxxxHole**: how many ppl u talking to now?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: 5

**BlackxxxHole**: u and ur guy guy

**BlackxxxHole**: still?

**BlackxxxHole**: get a girl friend and get laid dude

**BlackxxxHole**: lol jk

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: FINE

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol

**BlackxxxHole**: I was jk baka

**BlackxxxHole**: rolls eyes and laughs

**BlackxxxHole**: laughs

**BlackxxxHole**: now I think I will go...

**BlackxxxHole**: grab me some water and whoosh off to dream land

**BlackxxxHole**: I had weird dream last night

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol, wht abt?

**BlackxxxHole**: ppl were almost having sex

**BlackxxxHole**: LOTS OF PPL

**BlackxxxHole**: but there was no sex

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol close to mine XD

**BlackxxxHole**: just rubbingness

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ok, had to be a pig once tonight

**BlackxxxHole**: damn u voodooed me last night to have almost sex dreams didn't u

**BlackxxxHole**: (lol jk)

**BlackxxxHole**: u and ur PIGGIE SAY AWAY FROM ME

**BlackxxxHole**: animals and humans NO MIXXY MIXXY

**BlackxxxHole**: LESSON 1

**BlackxxxHole**: 'humans can mixxy mixxy but no animals'

**BlackxxxHole**: lesson 2 humans' sometimes

**BlackxxxHole**: are able to mixxy mixxy with same sex...it is frowned upon in some societies

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol

**BlackxxxHole**: r ppl more bi then gay?

**BlackxxxHole**: someone asked me that

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: yes

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: well

**BlackxxxHole**: someone had read my playboy one

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: BELIEVED bi

**BlackxxxHole**: and asked me if Sasuke was bi

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: hm...

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: seems that way

**BlackxxxHole**: still go away fucking girls...but always have Naruto

**BlackxxxHole**: I wanted to slap her

**BlackxxxHole**: when u say I love u and fuck...you stay with them

**BlackxxxHole**: but it seemed she didn't get that

**BlackxxxHole**: someone even told me to do the next chapter

**BlackxxxHole**: it seems they can't read

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao

**BlackxxxHole**: R U THERE?

**BlackxxxHole**: SAY GOODBYE TO BLACKIE!

**BlackxxxHole**: Blackie needs to sleep

**BlackxxxHole**: nods head

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ok BYE BYE BLACKIE

**BlackxxxHole**: lol

**BlackxxxHole**: that was stupid

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: the moments I live for 6

**Lost-In-Oblivion**:

**BlackxxxHole**: guess what I did when I went to the foot doc once

**BlackxxxHole**: I flipped him off

**BlackxxxHole**: with my toes

**BlackxxxHole**: roflmfao

**BlackxxxHole**: I was told this

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: O.O

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: wow, that's a skill

**BlackxxxHole**: I wasn't paying attention

**BlackxxxHole**: that was why I could do it

**BlackxxxHole**: I was just wigging my torsees

**BlackxxxHole**: tosses

**BlackxxxHole**: I try to do it again...not working

**BlackxxxHole**: Blackie go to bed now

**BlackxxxHole**: yawns

**BlackxxxHole**: see Blackie tried

**BlackxxxHole**: u there

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lmao

**BlackxxxHole**: I don't see what's so funny

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: sorry, I smile when u yawn

**BlackxxxHole**: weird o

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: sorry, girls I think are cute, sue me

**BlackxxxHole**: ok BLACKIE SUES LOST

**BlackxxxHole**: there...done

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: well, this is unfortunate

**BlackxxxHole**: lol how is it unfortunate?

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: I'm poor

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: u get nothing

**BlackxxxHole**: DON'T WANT ANYTHING!

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: then why'd u sue me?

**BlackxxxHole**: u told me to

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: o.o;

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: ok

**BlackxxxHole**: so be careful what u tell me to do

**Lost-In-Oblivion**: lol, go to sleep L, u need it, and go do ur work!

**BlackxxxHole**: hahaaa

**BlackxxxHole**: very funny

**BlackxxxHole**: U GO TO BED! and stop talking to so many ppl at once……….

**BlackxxxHole**: Know what I just realized?

**Lost-In-Oblivion: **What?

**BlackxxxHole**: What I realized is that we never told anyone about these things before, me I buried them and never really let them out, trying to keep them in. I mean we keep all these emotions inside of us, or...damn I need to think of a name. I need a way to describe us.

_--two minutes later--_

**BlackxxxHole**: I GOT IT! What about Buried and Unsealed Emotions?

**BlackxxxHole**: the buried for me, and the unsealed for u?

**Lost-In-Oblivion: **O.O

**BlackxxxHole**: when I see my mistakes, memories that I am embarrassed about, etc sometimes...that whole deepens and becomes wider inside of me.

**BlackxxxHole**: I get scared, and just want to cry so I do the only thing I can...is block them out, bury them.

**Lost-In-Oblivion: **umm….O.O What about me?

**BlackxxxHole: **didn't you tell me once upon a time (like a few weeks ago) …damn hold on mom wants me.

_--five minutes later--_

**BlackxxxHole**: Sorry, back now…what was I saying….FUCK I CAN'T REMEMBER! You said something about keeping them close to the surface or something.

**Lost-In-Oblivion****: **lol, I believe I did! Well, it seems that you're good at figuring out this stuff.

**BlackxxxHole: **Well, I am a writer so maybe these things click for me. Again night night. hugs Just wanted to tell you that before I forgot! heehee

**Lost-In-Oblivion****: **Night! hugs thanks!

_**THE END!**_

So how did you like it? To me writting this meant a lot to me, and I just hope it meant just as much to you. More then half the population in our world feels like Lost and Black, whether they know it or not. then bad thing is most don't know. The more we know about ourselves the better. If you are like this, then what you do is up to you. If you want to change do it, if you don't don't do it.

Everything is up to you, its your life, and your chocies. But remember one thing if nothing else. **Everything that you do, every choice that you make costs something. Whether it is someting you want to give up or not, a price is a price.**

If that doesn't work for you then this will: **Everything you do something, you make a choice there is ALWAYS a good and bad reaction. Whether you know it or not, something always good comes of what you do, and something bad. So becareful.**


End file.
